Porque eres mi mejor amigo
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Un malviviente toma rehenes en el Princeton Plainsboro, y Wilson queda en peligro. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer House para salvar a su amigo?


**N.A.: **Fic hecho a pedido de **myhouse**, a quien cito:_ "Ahora escribe uno pero sin el Hilson romantico que ya sea House o Wilson el que tenga que matar a alguien para ayudar a su mejor amigo."_. Bueno, espero que te guste y que cumpla tus expectativas.

Y espero que les guste a todos!!!

* * *

**Porque eres mi mejor amigo**

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a James Wilson lo que pasaría, este se limitaría a asentir suavemente con la cabeza, seguro que daría un par de palmadas en la espalda y lo próximo que sabrías es que te había derivado al pabellón de psiquiatría. Pero nadie nuevo ingreso en el sector de psiquiatría. Aquella mañana cuando despertó, Wilson se preparaba para lo que parecía ser un día más en su rutina. Cuán equivocado estaba.

Luego de peinarse, planchar con esmero -como hacía todos los días- su camisa, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, dejándole preparado un poco también para su amigo. Luego de comer ambos fueron en el auto de Wilson al hospital, todo parecía parte de la repetición diaria de todos los días. Al mediodía ambos coincidieron en el almuerzo, y aunque esta vez House se compre si propia comida. No pudo evitar robarle el postre a James.

Y todo hubiera seguido su curso natural de no ser por el repentino cambio que se produjo. Algo le dio mala espina a House cuando vio entrar a aquel hombre por la puerta del comedor. Quizás fuera algo en su ropa descuidada y gastada, o la manera tosca de andar de este, con una mano en su bolsillo. También pudo haber sido el extraño brillo en su mirada o el nerviosismo que este destilaba, pero simplemente algo no le gustó a House. Pero sin importar que hubiera alcanzado a descubrir el enigma, nada pudiera haber hecho. El hombre desenfundó una pistola.

-¡Quieto todos!-gritó apuntando la pistola para todos lados-. ¡Que nadie se mueva o empiezo a disparar!

Normalmente, House no hubiera tenido miedo, ya se había enfrentado a una pistola dos veces, e incluso una le habían disparado. Pero esta vez lo tuvo. No era por su integridad física, ni mucho menos, su temor se debía a la persona que tenía sentada enfrente, agachada sobre la mesa, en un pobre intento de no ser un blanco fácil para las balas. Algo negro en el interior del doctor comenzó una negra sospecha, algo estaba a punto de salir muy mal, y el hombre apuntando a todos lados no ayudaba.

-¡Cierren las puertas!-ordenó señalando con el arma a un par de personas-. ¡Y díganle a la policía que no me iré sin un millón de dólares y un helicóptero!

Un equipo SWAT no tardó en esparcirse en el lugar, tratando de mediar con el criminal. Pero todo intento de mantener la paz producía el efecto contrario, a cada instante que pasaba el hombre parecía estar más y más exacerbado. Los ojos salidos de las órbitas, los gritos cada vez más agudos.

-¡¿Acaso creen que estoy bromeando?!- preguntaba el hombre-. ¡¿Necesitan que les demuestre que estoy hablando en serio?!-dijo mientras con la mano libre agarró a la persona que tenía más cerca, quien resultó no ser otra más que Wilson-. ¡Si no cumplen mis exigencias ya, les juro que lo mato!-amenazó el secuestrador mientras sujetaba al oncólogo en un feroz abrazo y la mano con el arma le temblaba en la otra.

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, se podía dar cuenta de que Wilson era ya un hombre muerto. El asaltante estaba fuera de sus casillas y la policía no podría intervenir a tiempo. Y por supuesto, House lo sabía, sin embargo, no lo podía creer. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, luego de todos los obstáculos y barreras que no habían conseguido derrumbar su amistad, ¿este sería el fin de ella? No era justo. Un rincón en la mente de House le recordó que la vida no era justa.

El oncólogo estaba aterrado. Estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, y todo estaba fuera de su control. Sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría a la bala atravesar su cráneo y quitarle la vida. Pero más que nada tenía miedo por House. Qué locuras haría cuando él ya no estuviera más allí para brindarle su apoyo. Era consciente de que era el único pilar fundamental en la vida de House. Podía ver a su mejor amigo recaer en viejos hábitos, Vicodin o algo incluso peor.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro en una muda súplica de perdón. El mal viviente gritó algo y apretó el gatillo. House notó como la bala atravesaba el cerebro de su amigo, para salir despedida por el otro lado, y pudo ver el preciso segundo en el que los ojos castaño oscuro quedaban despojados de todo rastro de vida. El cuerpo del oncólogo cayó al piso. No, no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía.

La voz del maleante lo devolvió a la realidad. Aún no había pasado nada, aún Wilson seguía con vida. Aún. House no pensó mucho antes de actuar, su mente analizó rápidamente las posibilidades y simplemente lo hizo. Tomó el cuchillo con el cual tiempo antes había estado comiendo y realizó un tajo certero en el brazo que sujetaba el arma, modificando justo a tiempo la dirección de la pistola. Un disparo quedó resonando en el ambiente. House había sido herido en el hombro. Pero eso no le impidió atacar una vez más, realizando un corte profundo en el cuello del secuestrador. Wilson cayó a un costado, arrastrado por el cuerpo del malhechor al caer.

La policía entró en cuanto escuchó el disparo. Enseguida House fue envuelto en una camilla y llevado a Urgencias para extirparle la bala del hombro. Wilson corría a su lado sujetándole la mano.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó confundido.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo-contestó House, mientras que por una vez aquellos ojos celestes no pusieron barreras y dejaron salir la verdad.

Durante la noche, House no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía el momento en que lo mató. Si bien el no era conocido por tener el mayor código moral este tenía sus límites. Sabía que no le iba ser fácil llevar la carga de haber matado a otra persona, su vida sería mucho más penosa de lo que ya era. Pero mientras contemplaba a Wilson durmiendo a su lado, sentado cerca de la camilla, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Porque sin duda no podría vivir sin él, sin su mejor amigo.

.

"_Porque si tú te mueres me quedo solo."_ - House, sexta temporada.

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno ahora si espero que les haya gustado...

Espero que haya sido similar a lo que te imaginas!!!

Y también va dedicado a yuwoen por ser tan fiel seguidora de mis fics...

Bueno, me voy a dormir y maquinar más ideas...

Espero que les haya gustado mi regreso al drama!!!

Por favor, comenten!!


End file.
